


Ren-Valkyrie Christmas

by Amatia



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy what ever you celebrate!!! A little Christmas ReNora and children fic for you guys. I’m down for doting father Ren. He cares a lot for his children and his wife, and I love it. I really wanted to write another fic for Ren-Valkyrie family, and here it is. I love this family way too much. I wrote this at 12 (CT) this morning and got really excited about it for some reason, and I'm really sorry it's a short one. Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote>





	Ren-Valkyrie Christmas

It was the night before Christmas and not a mouse stirred around the house. Nora was playing with the children and Ren was cooking. Laughter and cheer filled the house. Ren called everyone to the table to eat and everyone came. The kids ate their food, sloppily and the two parents laughed. After dinner they played some games. They played and they played, but something was missing, the snow. Lyn and Ake ran up to the window, still waiting for it. But nothing still came. 

“It’s going to be alright, it will snow.” Nora said. 

“But what if it doesn’t?” Ake asked.

“It wouldn’t be a Christmas without the snow.” Lyn said. 

“I know, but it will come.” Nora promised.

“But what if it doesn’t?” Ake asked again.

“Don’t worry about it much. Okay?” Nora said. 

“I really want it to snow.” Ake reminded him. 

“I do too…” Lyn agreed. 

“I know, now get some sleep.” Nora said. 

Lyn and Ake ran to their rooms and tried to fall asleep. The two couldn’t sleep very much. They kept waking up to see if it snow, and to see if Santa Claus was going to come. They walked down quietly to walk downstairs, trying not to wake up Ren and Nora. Lyn and Ake kept their flash lights on the chimney, but no one came. Lyn would look out the window to see if it was snowing, but it wasn’t. After an hour or so, Lyn and Ake fell asleep, without realizing it. The next morning, Nora and Ren looked at the children, and smiled. They walked over to them and tried to wake them up. 

“Wakey, wakey, Christmas bakey.” Ren said. 

The children slowly woke up and their faces lit up when they saw the presents under the tree. They ran to their presents and started to open them. The screamed in joy to what they got. The two parents smiled and opened their presents. Lyn gave them a handmade necklace and Ake gave them a handmade matching bracelet. Ren gave Nora her present. She unwrapped it and smiled. 

“Ren, this is beautiful.” She said, seeing that it was a necklace of her symbol, the hammer with the lightning through it. “Here is yours.” 

Ren took the present. He unwrapped his present. He smiled and was happy. It was a necklace of his symbol, the lotus. “I love it.” He then kissed her and Lyn and Ake made disgusted faces and said ‘ew.” 

Ren looked out the window and saw it snowing. “Hey, kids, look outside.” 

Lyn and Ren smiled brightly and ran outside. They made snow angels and made a snow man. Ren and Nora walked out on to the porch and watched the two play. 

“Isn’t this nice?” Ren asked. 

“Yeah. They are very happy. It’s the only I really care about, their happiness.” 

“They are going to get cold. I should go get their jackets.” 

“Don’t worry about it so much. At least their happy, they will think it’s worth it, now that it’s snowing.” 

Ren chuckled. “You’re right. It’s nice to see everyone happy.” 

Nora smiled. “Yeah.” 

Ren the took out a mistletoe and put it over their heads and smiled. Nora smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Lyn and Ake made a snowball and looked at their parents, about to kiss and threw at them. They looked at them and smiled, then starting a snowball fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy what ever you celebrate!!! A little Christmas ReNora and children fic for you guys. I’m down for doting father Ren. He cares a lot for his children and his wife, and I love it. I really wanted to write another fic for Ren-Valkyrie family, and here it is. I love this family way too much. I wrote this at 12 (CT) this morning and got really excited about it for some reason, and I'm really sorry it's a short one. Thank you for reading!


End file.
